During wellbore operations, an anchor is sometimes used to anchor a downhole tool to a wellbore for isolation of one wellbore section from another. The anchoring may be accomplished via a packer, such as a mechanical or inflatable packer, which provides a seal to isolate pressure and fluid. The packer also may comprise an anchoring system to mechanically grip the wellbore and to prevent movement of the packer. Such packers may be installed in the wellbore by various devices, including slickline, wireline, or tubulars, e.g. jointed pipe or coiled tubing. The tubular also may be used to carry pumped treatment fluids along its interior for injection above or below the packer after installation of the packer.